<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybrids x reader oneshots (Requests Open) by AnAngelWolfGal1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133592">Hybrids x reader oneshots (Requests Open)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngelWolfGal1234/pseuds/AnAngelWolfGal1234'>AnAngelWolfGal1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngelWolfGal1234/pseuds/AnAngelWolfGal1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just request. I don't to the following: Lemons/Smut/Limes. But other than that request away!! Bai~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request here plz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you don't request here I probably wont get to it.</p><p>Midnight</p><p>Sky</p><p>Scarlet</p><p>Winter</p><p>Goldie</p><p>Blue</p><p>Emerald (Jewel)</p><p>Love Dove (L.D.) </p><p>Tangerine (Tanny)</p><p>Blood</p><p>Genie (G)</p><p>Sleepy (Insomni)</p><p>Enea</p><p>Pumpkin</p><p>Charity</p><p>Valarie (Val)</p><p>Lula</p><p>Nula</p><p>Legendary</p><p>Lilly</p><p>Violet</p><p>Cotton</p><p>Brittnay</p><p>Heather</p><p>Hawk</p><p>Solar (Sol)</p><p>Automus (Auto)</p><p>D.J.</p><p>Katie</p><p>Alister (Al)</p><p>Emily (Em)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting to know the Hybrids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Midnight</strong>
</p><p>Midnight here is the oldest out of all the Hybrids. She is constantly scared that the scientists that experimented on her will come get her, so Sky helps calm her down. Make this bean some cake and she'll love you forever. She is 5'4. Not the tallest. But she's agile af.</p><p>
  <strong>Sky</strong>
</p><p>Sky here has no filter. She just says it as it is. If she hates your guts, she'll say it when she can. Sky is the second oldest. And at 5' she's rather strong for her size. If you can tolerate this no filter bean, you'll be able tolerate living with her.</p><p>
  <strong>Scarlet</strong>
</p><p>She's a tsundere flame thrower. She may seem tough and intimidating at first, but when you get to know her you'll see her soft side more often than strangers. With her flame powers she make beautiful things with her tail/fur and hair/ears. </p><p>
  <strong>Winter</strong>
</p><p>She just doesn't care about anything. She has snow powers hence her name. She keeps the mansion from being set on fire by Scarlet's flames. She had her heart broken over and over again by her ex-boyfriend Tyler because she found him cheating on her like 22 times, but for the first 21 times she forgave him. Be careful with her heart it's in need of mending. If you break her heart even more I'll have the M3's come after you.</p><p>
  <strong>Goldie</strong>
</p><p>This little ball of sunshine will brighten up your day with a smile. She tries to stay positive, but sometimes she just can't. No matter how innocent she seems, she can go yandere any moment.</p><p>
  <strong>Blue</strong>
</p><p>She was emotionally abused until she had enough, then she jumped off of her school's roof to commit suici*e. She ended up surviving the fall and CPS found out they took her from her family and her parents were arrested. She's still recovering, don't do anything that will cause a flash back 'cause she will have an emotional break down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting to know the Hybrids (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Emerald (Jewel)</strong>
</p>
<p>She came from a rich family. And yet she had no friends. Her parent's didn't care about her. She still feels like she has to act snobby towards other people, just to please her parents.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Love Dove (L.D.)</strong>
</p>
<p>She's very flirty. Don't let her near the children. Please don't encourage her flirty attitude, it can only get worse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tangerine (Tanny)</strong>
</p>
<p>Tanny here is very childish and innocent. The M3's protect her the most. And if you want to be with her you'll have to convince the M3's that you wont do anything.... err dirty to her without her permission.... good luck with that.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood</strong>
</p>
<p>She is the leader of the M3's or the murder trio. She protects Tanny, Enea, and Lilly from anything dirty. She'll be very protective over you. It's normal. Don't cheat on her, you wont get a second chance.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Genie (G)</strong>
</p>
<p>She's smart and will most likely want to see how you react to the things she does. She will read to you. She's a huge dork sometimes. She's mostly seen in the library.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sleepy (Insmoni)</strong>
</p>
<p>She sometimes just doesn't sleep, because she can't. It's not her fault. It's her father's. Her father's affairs, since her mother died, kept her up all night.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Enea</strong>
</p>
<p>Enea here will keep you up all night just to spend time with you. Don't give her sugar, with how hyper she already is she'll start vibrating, She'll take your jackets when she's sick, you'll know that she's sick when she's sleeping for 7 hours in your jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>